


Always been yours

by salvatorewinchester7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My First Smut, Oneshot, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorewinchester7/pseuds/salvatorewinchester7
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know who else to turn to Peter is the only one who hasn’t hurt him- well not directly-After he was freed from the nogitsune the pack had started treating him differently then they began to ignore him completely.He doesn’t blame them and had been dealing with it until Scott sent him a text message saying he wasn’t pack anymore that sent him over the edge into the arms of Peter HaleShowing up at the Wolf’s house was the best decision he’d ever made





	Always been yours

—

__

 

 

Maybe showing up at Peters's door was the worst idea Stiles has ever had and he’s had a lot of bad ideas.

but right now he has no one else to turn to and Peter has never hurt him not directly- yes he’s supposedly evil and he has done evil things before but. 

Stiles has seen real evil he’s stared it down and when he looks at Peter he doesn’t see Evil he sees someone who’s done bad things and has been labeled by them. 

 

After Stiles was freed from the nogitsune,The pack hasn’t been able to look at him the same, he doesn’t blame them he’ll never be the same again but they’ve been avoiding him and then he got a text from Scott.now he’s knocking on Peter Hales door Hoping the older Wolf will be able to provide the comfort and Wise words he so desperately needs.

 

Stiles tries to wipe the tears of his face forcing a smile as Peter opens the door. 

 

“ Stiles what happened?..”Peter frowns noticing the boy’s Puffy cheeks it’s obvious he’s been crying. 

“ are you hurt?” The wolf asks after Stiles doesn’t answer him. 

“ n-no I’m not hurt...” he says looking down at his feet he chews his bottom lip. 

 

“ get the words out Stiles you know I hate When you avoid the subject, “ Peter says as gently as possible he needs to know what happened, so he can help. 

 

Stiles nods “ They kicked me out...” he mumbles “ Scott- he told me I’m not pack anymore “ the pale teen's voice cracks and Peter struggles to hold himself back from shifting and tracking down the McCall boy. 

Now isn’t the time Stiles needs him. 

 

“ can I come in?” Stiles Asks looking up silently pleading that Peter won’t turn him away. 

Peter nods and steps aside so The teen can come inside, the man's eyes go wide when he practically jumps on him his long arms wrapping around his neck as he lets out a wreaked sob.

 

“ Shhh It’s okay “ Peter mumbles into the boy's hair Peter has always thought Stiles is too good to be apart of Scott and Derek’s pack his skills are overlooked and unappreciated, Peter would never Treat Stiles in such a disrespectful manner. 

 

said boy looks up at the older man who’s holding him upright “ Am I evil?” Stiles asks and Peter can tell by the look on his face that someone had told Him he was, and that makes the wolf inside of him scream. 

How dare they do that to Stiles- HIS stiles! Pushing down the possessive wolf he shakes his head his hands moving up to Rub Stiles cheeks gently “ oh my dear boy you are so far from evil” he smiles kindly. 

 

“ But- I’ve hurt people “ Stiles mumbles attempting to look away but Peter holds his gaze “ You haven’t- that Fox did, that wasn’t you Stiles “ 

 

The amber-eyed boy's mouth gapes open as he sobs “ I’m the weakest I killed people and I brought shame to the pack “ 

 

That said Peter very nearly Screams 

“ Listen to me boy you are not evil you are not weak you are stronger than any of them stronger than that Infuriating Scott who has hurt you too many times. “ 

 

Stiles moves in closer pressing his chest against Peters he’s breathing is still unsteady but the tears have stopped flowing. 

 

Peter smirks slightly at his gestures of submission he leans down and whispers into Stiles' ear.

 

“ You Need a real alpha one who will take care of you and keep you safe “ Stiles bites his lip As Peter Speaks his lips lightly brushing against his ear.

 

“ I think I’ve found one “ Stiles whispers back looking up into Peters' eyes, the corner of his mouth curves into an animalistic smile 

“ how long have you known?” He asks the boy. 

 

“ that your an alpha again?” Stiles asks faking obliviousness “ a while I just never said anything “ he informs the man before him. 

 

“ Clever boy “ he smirks leaning in so close that Stiles can smell the coffee on his breath, Stiles doesn’t cower he keeps himself upright and leans in till his and Peters lips are nearly touching 

“ be careful what you offer me, Stiles “ 

Stiles lightly kisses him “ I know exactly what I’m offering,“ he replies. 

 

Faster than humanly possible stiles back hits the wall. Peter cages him in with his arms on either side of the teens head, He knees the dark-haired boy’s legs apart 

This only makes stiles grow harder in his jeans and he lets out a high pitched moan 

“ alpha “ 

 

Peter moans the sound muffled by the fangs that have slipped down and over his lips. 

With skilled movements he grinds his Hips against Stiles who moans and pulls at Peters shirt his weak attempt to rid the alpha of his clothing makes the older man chuckle before he picks the human up and Carries him to his bedroom Tossing him easily onto the bed where Stiles begins to kick off his shoes and attempt to get his t-shirt off. 

Once he does he crosses his arms over himself suddenly self-conscious.

Peter is quick to shed his clothes and moves on top of his partner Pulling his hands off his chest and above his head 

 

“ don’t hide from me “ he whispers to Stiles who gasps and moans “ I want to see every inch of you as I make you come undone “

 

The boy moans louder his hips moving up in an attempt to gain some much-needed friction. 

 

“ please “ he begs “ I want you to mark me... inside and out “ Stiles tilts his head back offering his neck to Peter this only makes the man's cock grow harder “ Fuck “ he mutters fangs falling down once again he pauses suddenly completely still. 

 

“ your smart Stiles But your offering something that in the future you may not want I need to make sure that once your mine, your mine forever “ 

 

“ I’m yours “ the dark-haired teen replies “ I always have been“ 

 

With an inhuman noise, Peter rips stiles jeans from his body revealing his pale legs and Rock hard cock, pre-cum soaking through his Batman boxers Stiles' cheeks heat up as he sees them he’s about to lose his virginity and He’s wearing Batman underwear.

“ oh this is embarrassing “ he mutters but quickly moans when Peter licks over the wet material “ you taste so good “ moans the wolf HoldingStiles down with one hand he works his underwear off- stiles hasn’t ever been naked in front of someone and he’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so Turned on. 

 

Peter pulls back to take in Stiles “ oh my dear boy you are beautiful, “ he says pulling the teen's legs apart “ mmm so Sweet “ he mutters more to himself then the moaning boy beneath him “ I’m going to make you mine in every way “ 

 

“ I already am” Stiles moans out Peter can’t help himself when Stiles says that he bites down right on his hip and sucks a deep purple mark Stiles screams in pure pleasure as he comes all over his stomach Peter hadn’t even touched him there and he’d come just by his words and simple actions.

 

“ yes,” the wolf says eyes flashing red as he circles a wet digit around stiles puffy rim.

While the boy comes down from his orgasm he slips a finger inside him.

 

“ Oh! Fuck Peter “ the teen cry’s out hands gripping the expensive sheets for dear life as he feels the Alphas thick fingers brush his insides, it burns deliciously.

 

Stiles doesn’t take long to prep when Peter gets three fingers inside him he’s crying with want and the Alpha can’t wait anymore he quickly puts a condom on and slowly- painfully slow- he pushes in till he’s fully seated in the warm heat of Stiles ass.

The boy's eyes are wide and blown with lust he grabs blindly till his hands find Peter's hair. 

“ move, “ Stiles says “ Show everyone who I belong to mark me- Alpha “

 

Peter can’t hold back anymore and he snaps his hips out and then back inside of Stiles soon finding a pace so fast that he slams the bed into the wall each time his hips connect with stiles who are taking whatever Peter gives him.

 

When he feels the teen getting close to his orgasm he grabs stiles dick to stop him from falling over the edge until he’s there as well. 

But with Stiles moaning out dirty things and calling him Alpha it doesn’t take long for him to cum deep inside of the boy he lets go of stiles dick and watches as His eyes roll back as a mind crashing orgasm hits him. 

 

When Stiles comes down from his high Peter is laying beside him smiling lazily.

 

And stiles feels better then he has in a very very long time, he’s found someone who loves him, a pack and an alpha all in one day. and he knows even without the pack he’s going to be just fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first smut and I hope it’s okay, I’ll most likely post other one shots I’ve written in the future.
> 
> Word count: 1511


End file.
